Cache memory, also referred to as cache, is used in a variety of data processing systems to accelerate access to data. A byte-writable cache allows clients to write some bytes of a cache memory line, leaving the other bytes untouched. In writing to byte-writable cache memory, it is important to maintain data coherency. A variety of byte-writable cache memory write schemes may be used to maintain data coherency. Some of these write schemes may undermine system performance or consume excessive memory space.